Nate's Minecraftia Adventures!
by LeeroyJeenkinz
Summary: Nate takes his friends on adventure, full of fun and some cheesy romance and some heartbreak later on. Rated T Just for now, may be downgraded since it'll be maybe violence only type story.. With the added romance stuff (kissing, hugging, what-not)


"Come with me Tom!" I joyfully said to him.

"What, run off with you into the wild? Pfft, yeah ok." He sarcastically replied.

"C'mon! We can take the girls with us, start new! No more shitty school, no more barriers! C'mon we're all 15, we'll be fine! And I'll use my camp training to help, as long as you help out too." I quietly replied.

"I dunno Nate… The 8 of us? Fine. we talk to them about it first" He sighed, looking over at our other friends.

I stood up and walked over to them, Tom following behind.

Everyone looked up at me as I sighed out loud.

"You ok Natey?" Caity asked me, slight smile on her face.

"We're running." I said, trying to be calm.

"W-What..?" Will asked, worried expression on his face.

"Meet us here, tonight. Don't tell anyone. Pack clothes, whatever stuff you need. Pack some food too if you have extra. We're in Minecraftia, a giant world to explore! Staying here in school with these boundaries and stuff, it's like a prison. Come with us." I explain calmly and slowly.

"Nate, don't be stu-" Sarah started saying, but I placed a finger over her lips to quieten her.

"Trust me." I said, looking at everyone, before sighing and walking away, to face my biggest fear.

_Losing everything._

-Time Break-

It was late, about 10ish. I packed clothes in a large bag. I also chucked in some spare tools, like my prized pickaxe that my Dad gave me on my 13th birthday, and some large camping torches.

I swung the bag over my shoulder, and quietly left my room, flicking off the light and walking out the back door. I looked behind my shoulder, at the inside of my house.

"Goodbye mum…" I whispered, and ran to the back fence, jumping over it and landing softly on the other side.

I ran in the shadows, avoiding light on my way to the school.

I made it to the front school gate, looking behind me to make sure no one was following.

Everyone was at our meet up point, waiting quietly. A cold breeze blew over, causing us all to shake.

The girls huddled in together, trying to stay warm.

I looked at them, sighing quietly.

"S-So, when d-do we leave?" Nat asked, trying to not shake from the cold.

I smiled softly at everyone.

"Let's go." I turned around and started walking, everyone following.

"I know a guy who'll get us out of here. We just have to make it to the river. That's all.." I said, looking behind me so everyone heard me.

And we walked. We just walked, until we got to the river.

-Time Break-

I awoke on a boat. Everyone else must have been asleep, or something because no one stirred when I stood up.

"Hey Roxo." I said quietly to the boat driver.

"Ahh! Nate! You are awake. Good to see." He replied, in his deep accent.

"How close are we?" I asked.

"Another minute or two. You guys have been out for a while, you just kinda, like collapsed." He replied, glancing down at a paper map.

I stood there, not replying.

Roxo pulled up at a small dock, with a path leading into a small town of two houses joined together with some basic work.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" I said loudly, waking everyone up.

"Thanks, Roxo. It means a lot." I said to him, as we call got off the boat.

He smiled, then drove away.

"Well, let's set up here, until we can figure something out." I said, looking at the house and the large generator sticking out from behind it. I walked over to the generator, flicking the power switch to 'ON' and watching the lights inside the house flicker to life.

We all walked inside, being relieved at warmth radiating out from the walls at us.

-Time Break-

We all just sat in the main bedroom, talking about the sleeping arrangement.

"So Tom and Tash will share, Will and Nat will share, Matt and Caity will share, and I'll share with Sarah" I said, reading names off a scribbled list.

"It's late, we should sleep" Tash said.

We all agreed, standing up to change. I couldn't be bothered changing, so I took off my shirt to sleep in my shorts, showing off my abs. I noticed that Will, Matt and Tom we're doing the same thing.

I laughed, smiling.

"You know, we're all paired with the same hair colours!" I laughed again, trying not to roll around like a maniac.

"Yeah, I only just noticed that" Tom said, stretching out and cracking his back.

"Ew! Don't do that!" Tash said, playfully hitting Tom's arm with her hand. He smiled and hugged her, then yawning and falling onto the bed. Will climbed into bed next to Nat, and Matt was already asleep, with Caity close to being asleep aswell.

I rested my head against my pillow, holding Sarah close with my free arm. I gently brushed her brown hair out of her face, hooking it behind her ear .

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the darkness sweep me into a deep sleep, with a faint voice echoing in my head.

_You'll lose them, Nate…_

…

_Be careful._

**Chapter End.**

**Sorry for not posting… Like anything. I can't think of anything to update my Survival games story with, so I hope this makes up for it..**

**I also just went back to le high school.. so yeah.**

**Don't expect this to update all the time :3**

**Bai!**

**-Liam**


End file.
